111915 - Oracle Check In
09:37 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 21:37 -- 09:37 AT: hey, you okay? 09:37 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm waiting for Serios to wake up. ) 09:38 AT: hes not a frog there is he? 09:39 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 09:39 SO: T.T . o O ( That's just LoPaP ) 09:40 AT: hell be happy then 09:40 AT: i heard about the fight and... nyarla 09:40 AT: as vexing as that is 09:41 SO: T.T . o O ( mmm. ) 09:41 SO: T.T . o O ( i do not like being ordered to stop fighting someone who is making unwanted advances. ) 09:43 AT: haha aah i would really like to get to the bottom of that because that just irks me even more 09:43 AT: just 09:43 AT: be gentle with him? 09:43 SO: T.T . o O ( I have removed him from my presence, but not the Archives. ) 09:43 AT: whatever he did he did because of me and i 09:43 AT: okay 09:46 AT: im not sure if youve been keeping track but im working on setting up communications between teams and with what has happened... i think itd be best to do a full meeting of team representives yourself included if you can 09:48 SO: T.T . o O ( I will do my best. I can facilitate a meeting space, if need be." ) 09:48 AT: that would be lovely 09:49 AT: im sure serios will mention his theory but 09:49 AT: how well do horrorterrors keep track of us? 09:50 SO: T.T . o O ( It depends. ) 09:50 SO: T.T . o O ( Sometimes they have favorites ) 09:50 SO: T.T . o O ( and will watch their every move ) 09:50 SO: T.T . o O ( they seem especially enamored of bowel movements. ) 09:50 SO: T.T . o O ( they keep track of them ) 09:52 AT: well thats... weird um 09:52 AT: what about if someone has made a deal with them? 09:52 AT: or for example you? 09:54 SO: T.T . o O ( Then they watch them like a hawk. ) 09:54 AT: mmmmm lovely 09:55 AT: so aware of conversations and everything? 09:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 09:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Probably also subtly influencing his mind. ) 09:56 AT: ... im guessing you kno who im talking about? 09:59 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 09:59 SO: T.T . o O ( Serios is here with me. ) 10:00 AT: .. will he be okay 10:00 AT: nyarla? 10:02 SO: T.T . o O ( I don't know. ) 10:03 AT: shit 10:06 AT: okay ugh deep breaths this cant be any worse than getting an umbrella down the throat except these are like the alpha gods 10:06 AT: fu ck can you tell me about them? horrorterrors? or send something for me to look over? 10:07 SO: T.T . o O ( They are hard to explain. ) 10:08 AT: horrorterrors for wigglers then? 10:09 -- atypicalTyrant AT fell asleep! -- 10:09 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 22:09 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Libby